


A Gilded Cage

by thegreatblondebalrogslayer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Not Canon Compliant, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatblondebalrogslayer/pseuds/thegreatblondebalrogslayer
Summary: If Anakin hadn't been doing his damnedest to kill him, Obi-Wan would have been proud. Anakin Skywalker had brought backup.The confrontation on Mustafar goes differently.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 121





	A Gilded Cage

If Anakin hadn't been doing his damnedest to kill him, Obi-Wan would have been proud. Anakin Skywalker had brought  _ backup _ . Anakin who had betrayed them. Anakin who had almost murdered his wife not one minute earlier. Anakin who had slaughtered  _ children _ . His friends, no, his  _ family. _

Anakin had killed them all, and now he was going to kill Obi-Wan because he had thought ahead to bring backup. Obi-Wan of course had no backup, everyone he could have counted on was either dead or had betrayed him. 

Anakin stood behind said traitors. His eyes glowed an angry yellow. Everything about him was angry. What did  _ he  _ have to be angry about? 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and exited the ship, Anakin had no doubt sensed him already. He quickly strode over to Padmé, she was alive. For now. He closed his eyes briefly and sent her some of his strength through the Force. 

_ Fight back _ he thought fiercely at her,  _ He may be gone but your children are not.  _ I'm not gone yet, he wanted to send but didn't. He might be soon. She didn't answer. She couldn't. 

He stood slowly and looked at Anakin and their men. They were  _ his _ men, he had noticed bitterly. Roughly twenty men from the 212th stood between him and Anakin. It stung bitterly. He'd fought beside them for  _ years _ , done his damnedest to keep as many of them alive as possible.

And now… And now they stood between him and the man who had destroyed everything. As if trying to kill him wasn't enough. And Cody…  _ Cody  _ stood at the front. That stung more than anything else on this kriffing planet. 

Obi-Wan lit his lightsaber and lifted it at Anakin. He wouldn't go quietly, he may not be able to make it out of this alive… But he had to try for Padmé. For whoever was left. He pointedly ignored that he didn't think he could handle killing Anakin  _ and  _ Cody. 

Anakin sneered at him. "Do you like what I've done with the men, Master?" They all bore the emblem of the new 'empire' on their left shoulder pauldron. Obi-Wan grew nauseous.

"It's rather gaudy if you ask me." Obi-Wan said imperiously. "Tell me, Padawan, how did you and your new Master" he spat out the word like a curse, "manage to get every single clone to betray us? That's the one thing I haven't quite figured out." He couldn't  _ understand. _

Anakin smiled cruelly at him, "It was ingenious really. We barely had to lift a finger. No doubt you remember the aggression inhibitor chips?" Anakin gestured to the men before continuing "They did a fair bit more than that I'm afraid, one command from the Emperor and they turned on all you pathetic Jedi. They didn't exactly have a choice in the matter, which isn't quite as fun but still…" Anakin trailed off.

Suddenly Obi-Wan knew what he had done. He'd been baited into a gundark nest and fell right into it. Anakin  _ knew him _ . He knew that Obi-Wan would do almost anything to protect his men, especially from himself. It drove the proverbial blade deeper into his heart. As if there was anything left of it at this point.

Obi-Wan slowly turned his saber off. "This was exceedingly cruel of you."

Anakin shrugged, his golden eyes glinted from the harsh light from the lava. "Perhaps, but necessary."

"So what now? You knew you wouldn't be able to defeat me on your own so you brought  _ my men  _ with you to what? Line me up for a firing squad? Poetic but a tad dramatic, even for you." Obi-Wan said casually, as if they were making dinner plans for their next leave on Coruscant. As if he'd ever leave this damned planet alive.

Anakin shook his head softly. "No Master, I have a more  _ poetic  _ ending for you as you put it. You will be the  _ last _ Jedi and shall live out your days on Coruscant  _ alone. _ "

Obi-Wan stared at him in disbelief, "I'd rather die." He spat out. 

"I know." Anakin said simply. "But if you attack, you won't kill the men and eventually one of us will get a lucky shot in. Then I'll kill them all while you watch dying." 

The terrible thing was that Obi-Wan  _ believed  _ him. What were a dozen or so clones to someone who had massacred the entirety of the Jedi Temple? 

Obi-Wan looked from Anakin to his men. Padmé still lay silent as a grave behind him. "I will never forgive you for this Anakin."

"I know, I just don't care. And it's Lord Vader now." Anakin motioned for Cody to place force suppressing handcuffs on him. Cody takes his lightsaber first. A bitter, twisted echo of so many moments in the past. 

He represses a gasp as he's cut off from the Force, part in relief but mostly at the sheer _ audacity _ of it all. If he is to be the last Jedi, he should at least be able to do his kin the honor of being with them while they're being  _ wiped out _ . It had slowed down certainly but he could still  _ feel _ them. Feel the massive aftershocks still rippling through the Force as it screamed out in pain.

"And what of Padmé?" Obi-Wan asks daringly, staring into Cody's visor. Cody doesn't say a thing. He moves almost like a droid. It  _ hurts _ . "Do you honestly think she will forgive you for this? The genocide of the Jedi? Destroying her entire life's work in the Senate."

Anakin moves so swiftly until he's inches from Obi-Wan's face. He grabs it roughly in his hand, "She will  _ live _ ." He backs away and lets go. "And so will you."

Obi-Wan doesn't even grace him with a response. He watches Kix and two of the men place Padmé onto a stretcher and begin to work on her silently. Kix has never given medical aid silently in his entire tenure under Obi-Wan. Cody tugs him roughly onto the ship.

It looks like Obi-Wan won't be meeting up with Yoda after all.

\---------

Half an hour in hyperspace later and the exhaustion hits him. Padmé is stable for now from what he's overheard. He also can't feel the damn dark side on Anakin dripping off anymore. Or the hatred and indifference from the men. He can almost pretend that none of it's happening.

Almost. 

He sighs and leans back in his chair. Cody's still watching him. Along with five other men. As if that was necessary, they were in hyperspace for kriffs space. Well. It was him so maybe it was necessary. Or it would have been if there weren't twenty-one people on this ship who didn't deserve being stranded in hyperspace. 

Well, twenty-three any minute now. He couldn't feel it in the force, but he could  _ hear  _ it. Padmé was screaming in earnest now. Anakin was visibly distressed, what had he expected to happen? Traumatizing her body like that, of course it had sent her into labor. Strangely enough, he didn't think Anakin had been thinking very far ahead at the time. Or ever. 

Obi-Wan sighed and opened his eyes. He fiddled with his handcuffs, he wasn't trying to remove them but kriff they were tight. He knew Cody had a possessive streak but for kriffs sake. 

No one moved to adjust them. Anakin was still pacing, staying a few feet away from Padmé at all times. Whenever he moved any closer she started to panic. She wasn't even  _ conscious _ . 

Obi-Wan would have been worried for her if she had been in anyone's hands other than Kix. Even Kix as he was now, mind controlled and no doubt itching to kill him was her best shot for making it out of this with both children and herself alive. 

Her labor seemed to last  _ hours.  _ Maybe it did. Eventually a new voice joined her cries. Kix moved to hand the baby over to Anakin but it's screams only grew louder. Anakin's panic intensified. Obi-Wan sighed and stood up. He wasn't on to spare Anakin's feelings, especially not now, but he was starting to get a headache and he couldn't exactly make it go away into the force like he usually did.

Kix eyed him wearily but Anakin nodded and he handed the baby to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan wrinkled his nose slightly, it wasn't that he  _ disliked _ babies but he wasn't particularly fond of them either. Especially when they were covered in various bodily fluids and had been brought into this world in such a traumatizing manner. 

Nevertheless he secured the baby in his arms. It's cries quieted as he rocked it gently, he did his best to clean him without putting him down. For it was a him. He informed Padmé of this and she breathed out his name.

"Luke. His name is Luke." Then she screamed again and Kix came to her aid once more. Minutes later the second babe was born. Padmé promptly passed out after naming the girl Leia.

"Cody my dear, if you wouldn't mind?" Obi-Wan said gesturing to the other baby after repositioning Luke.

Cody looked at Anakin who nodded, seemingly afraid of Leia's reaction toward him being the same as her brother's. Cody took Leia from Kix who showed him how to hold her. He couldn't have been very comfortable for the young girl, he was still in full armor, but she settled into his arms nonetheless.

If Obi-Wan's heart had the capacity to break anymore, it would have at that sight. But it didn't so he sat back down in his seat. 

"The force is so strong with them." Anakin whispered in awe.

Obi-Wan snorted bitterly. "I wonder whatever the reason for that could be." He couldn't feel it himself but he didn't doubt Anakin.

"Why?" Anakin growled out at him.

Obi-Wan scoffed at him, "Well as my connection to the force has been cut off all I can do is guess. However you'd have made much the same guess I wager if you'd ever listen to a word I said about the Force. You and your new empire slaughtered thousands of Jedi in one fell swoop Anakin. That energy had to go  _ somewhere.  _ Of course it's just a theory but a very likely one." 

Anakin frowned at him and continued to pace the ship. 

"The universe has grown exponentially more dangerous for force users over the past few days and you and your wife have just brought two incredibly strong ones into the world. 

Congratulations." Obi-Wan said as he made a silly face at Like, causing the baby to giggle. 

Anakin stormed away, leaving Obi-Wan with two babies and surrounded by ghosts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm back with another angsty clone wars fic. I actually wrote this first bit a while back then forgot about it due to my sudden and manic obsession with Black Sails. 
> 
> Yet again the line between what's canon, fanon, and eu is lost to me and I apologize for that.
> 
> Find me on tumblr as thegreatblondebalrogslayer.


End file.
